


Reach out and smack someone

by TiffanyF



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs makes a mistake at work and finds a very pleasureable way to make it up to his lover. I don't own anything that your recognize and am only playing around. Enjoy!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was in a bad mood. He’d snapped at his team to get them moving and all but stormed out of the bullpen for yet another cup of coffee. It didn’t help that the case was stalled, there were two youngsters who couldn’t understand why Mom wasn’t coming home and to top it all off he kept getting crank calls on his cell phone. His business cell phone. The one with the unlisted secure number that no one should have been able to obtain.

He growled as his cell phone rang yet again while he was in the elevator. Gibbs answered just as the doors opened and he saw two things; one, Kate wasn’t at her desk and two, DiNozzo was on his phone, back to the elevator. Gibbs snapped his cell phone closed, put it back in his pocket and stopped behind his lead agent’s chair.

“You know what, DiNozzo; yeah, I do!” Gibbs snarled, smacking the younger man on the back of the head.

Tony jumped and dropped his phone but recovered remarkably well. He grabbed the handset, his eyes focused on his boss silently asking what was going on. “Thank you, Sergeant Collins,” DiNozzo said into the phone. “I’ll be there in half an hour, just hang on to it for me. Yes, I promise; thanks again.” He hung up and walked to his boss’ desk. “I think I might have a break, boss,” Tony said. “That was Corporal Taylor’s sergeant and he says he found something while going through some recent paperwork.”

“Well then why are you still standing here, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked, not looking up from the folder he was reading.

“Right, boss,” Tony said with a small sigh.

Gibbs watched the younger agent leave before sighing himself. It wasn’t in his nature to regret his actions but he only used the head slap as a teaching tool or to get Tony to focus on a case; never as punishment or just because he could.

“You know, Jethro, I haven’t seen that particular look on your face in a while,” Ducky commented as he walked up to his friend’s desk. “In fact I believe the last time was just after you saw young Tony’s reaction to your practical joke upon his return from the sewer. Whatever have you done this time?”

“Aw Duck, I’ve been gettin’ prank calls all day from some idiot parroting phone ads,” Gibbs replied, leaning back in his chair. “They keep asking me if I want to reach out and smack someone. They called just as I came in on the elevator and I saw DiNozzo on the phone and just reacted.”

“Oh my,” Ducky chuckled. “You mean you…”

“Yep, yelled and smacked him on the back of the head,” Gibbs finished. “Turns out he was just workin’ the case like I told him and had turned up a lead.” 

“Well you know what the answer is, of course,” Ducky said. “You simply must apologize to Tony the first chance you get. And if you wish an end to these annoying calls I suggest you look no further than our own lab.”

Gibbs groaned. “Abby,” he sighed. “But it’s a man’s voice.”

“Oh my dear Jethro,” Ducky said, standing up. “I don’t wish to spoil all their fun but after what happened with young Tony it must stop. I won’t have the young man harmed merely because his coworkers are bored.”

“Duck, you tell them I said it stops now before I have to come down there and I’ll try to catch up with DiNozzo before he leaves for the night,” Gibbs said. He knew his friend would be more than happy to help him out with something like this and Gibbs really didn’t feel like confronting Abby and probably McGee. He had to figure out how to apologize to Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony moaned as his back hit the door and Gibbs took possession of his mouth while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "Um, boss, not that I mind," Tony said, arching into his lover's touch, "but what's going on?"

"I'm trying to apologize," Gibbs replied, sucking at the pulse point on Tony's elegant neck. "But I tend to choke on the words so I thought a more physical approach would work better."

"Wait, why do you need to apologize?" Tony asked, pushing Gibbs' shirt off. He pulled his lover and boss in for another kiss. "I mean I'm all for hot sex up against the front door but it's a little out of character for you."

"Well who said anything about the front door?" Gibbs asked. He unfastened Tony's belt and knelt down to unlace the younger man's shoes. "Maybe this is just the staging area. Maybe I have the bedroom all set up for you."

"Do you?" Tony asked, stepping out of his black slacks.

Gibbs grinned. "Nope." He quickly took his lover's cock in his mouth. He held Tony in place as he sucked, running his tongue along the vein and around the head.

Tony's head fell back against the door with a thud, his hands tangling in his lover's silver hair. "God, boss, you keep that up and we won't make it to the bedroom," Tony moaned. He looked down and met Gibbs' piercing blue eyes, dark with passion. "You are so hot like this," Tony continued, carding his fingers through his lover's hair. "So good, so hot; god, I love you."

Gibbs froze at his lover's words. He almost couldn't believe what he'd just heard; the younger man loved him. The former Marine, all around hard-assed second "B" for bastard, and Tony loved him.

"Boss? Gibbs? Is everything okay?" Tony asked, concerned at the look on his lover's face.

The older man stood slowly and pulled Tony to him for a gentle kiss. "You shouldn't you know," he whispered, nibbling on Tony's left ear. "I'm just going to hurt you and you'll end up hating me."

"Never," Tony said. He unbuckled his lover's belt, unzipped the fly and snaked his hand in to stroke his lover's erection gently. "I understand you, your motives, your passions, even the second "B" in your name and I'll never hate you. Now how about putting this to good use before I freeze to death?"

"Here or bed?" Gibbs asked.

"Hmmm, bed," Tony replied. He pulled his lover in close and kissed him, tongue pushing into Gibbs' mouth. It wasn't easy to kiss, caress, and walk at the same time, especially with stairs and Gibbs caught Tony just before he fell.

"Don't want you breaking you neck," he whispered. "I'd have to redress you and Ducky would catch that in a minute."

Tony was still laughing as he was tossed on their bed and Gibbs' body covered his own. He spread his legs until Gibbs was nestled against him and rubbed his lover's back. "I can just picture the look on Ducky's face," Tony snickered. "And your's as you tried to explain it all to him."

Gibbs pulled back to reach for the lube they kept in the bedside table. "You got a problem with my explanations, DiNozzo?" he asked, slipping two fingers into his lover's ass.

"No," Tony moaned, arching up into the touch. "At least not as long as you keep doing that."

"So you do have a problem with them," Gibbs said, reslicking his fingers and pushing three into Tony. "Anything else you got a problem with?"

"Just you stopping," Tony gasped, his hips jerking and pressing back against Gibbs' hand. "You planning to get in me any time soon?"

"Maybe I want you to come like this," Gibbs whispered. He bent over and bit down on Tony's right nipple. He sped up his fingers, watching his lover closely. Gibbs knew he had to time it just right and pulled his hand back just before his lover came.

"God damn it, Gibbs, you are a bastard!" Tony cried, his hips thrusting against the air, looking for some friction to push him over the edge. He was so close it hurt.

Tony screamed as Gibbs thrust home, his climax blindsiding him. He panted and finally managed to crack open his eyes. He could feel his lover inside him; hard, hot and throbbing.

"I said I wanted to apologize," Gibbs said as he started to thrust slowly. "I figured if I can get you off twice then maybe you'll be relaxed enough to forgive me." He reached down and started stroking Tony's cock in time to his slow thrusts, grinning as the younger man started to harden again under his knowing touch. It was one advantage to a regular partner, Gibbs reflected as he started to thrust harder, shifting his angle until Tony cried out and arched against him. You knew their hot spots and what made them scream.

Tony's head was thrashing on back and forth on the pillows, his hands fisted in the sheets and his hips moving to meet every one of Gibbs' hard thrusts. The thrusts became faster and more erratic until Gibbs pushed in one final time and came with a groan. Not wanting to move, he kept stroking his lover until Tony's body stiffened and he came a second time, Gibbs still inside him

"So are you planning to tell me what's going one?" Tony asked as the lovers were exchanging gentle kisses.

"I smacked you today and I shouldn't have," Gibbs replied. He lifted up on his elbows and looked down at his younger lover. "Don't expect this to happen often but I jumped to conclusions today and took it out unfairly on you. I swore never to swat you unless I needed your focus and I took all my frustrations out on you."

Tony smiled and pulled Gibbs back down against him. "I know that, boss," he said. "I guess Ducky talked to Abby and she called me to apologize too. But I have to say I like your style better." He kissed his lover, tongue just barely making contact with Gibbs'. "Now how about a shower? I'll wash your back."

"DiNozzo, you're insatiable," Gibbs muttered.

"Hey, I'm a man in love," Tony smiled. "Come on, boss; you need to relax and a hot shower will be just what Ducky ordered."

"And the hot sex?" Gibbs asked.

Tony's smile widened. "That's all my idea."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first NCIS story so please be gentle. I was reading a book called "Non Campus Mentus" and came across a line that became the title for the story. Do enjoy and let me know what you think.


End file.
